A New Summer
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: My first attempt at a Smitchie story! I hope you all like! Please read! Co-written with Mrs. iloveallthejonasbrothersdu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first ever full on atempt at a Smitchie story. Its something I have had written for a while but kinda lost intrest in. I'll post all the chapters I have and then Ill need your guys help on the rest...I just dont seem to have much inspiration with anuthing but Naitlyn. I guess Caitlyn's spunky attitude and Nates awkward, shy hottness just inpire me! lol...so yah Ill tell you guys when I want your help with plot twists and stuff!:D**

It was a summer full of seconds at Camp Rock. It was the second summer Connies catering was atteneding camp, the second summer Mitchie was attending Camp Rock, and the second year in a row Shane was joining her. But most importantly it was the second summer the two could spend completely together.

**Ohhh la la! Whats going to happen this summer? HAHA yah I know its barely a paragraph but I just wanna put a prologue out there! Well...sorta prologue. 2 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Yay! magicalrose you are the first to review for this Fic(not that i dont appreciate all the reviews)! Yay...you win an imaginary electronic cookie! Lol...your lucky because you know EVERYONE wants one! lol...here is the second chapter...**

Shane and Mitchie had been dating since that eventful canoe ride after Final Jam last summer. Shane had visited Mitchie once when Connect 3 was on tour and was passing through her town. On that trip he had met Mitchies father and best friend, besides Caitlyn, Sierra. During Christmas Break he flew out to meet Mitchies whole family. Then during Spring Break he flew Mitchie to Mexico to spend the week with the band and Caitlyn. So in total they had seen each other 3 times through out the whole year, which wasent alot but hey, whats Email, IM, the telephone and texting for?

Mitchie was so excited to go to Camp Rock and she Shane and all her other friends she didnt even notice the usual group of envious girls that followed her around the last week of school. It was like they were expecting Shane to show up out of no where, break up with Mitchie and get with one of them. But, it didnt phase Mitchie. No one could break her, put her down, or make her sad. She was seeing Shane in a week and all was good in the universe. Shane, on the other side of the country, felt exactly the same way.

**Very short once again. Im sorry, I was just trying to give you a sort of overview of the past years events! lol...Next chapter Mitchie goes to Camp Rock and sees all her friends...Oh and REVIEW! I want 3 for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the amazing, fantastic, awesome day Mitchie had been waiting for arrived and she couldn't be happier. She got to camp extremely early, 3 hours before she was expected to be exact...much to the dismay of her sleepy parents. When Caitlyn arrived Mitchie pounced and practically hugged her to death.

"Hi yeah... I am here! I know I'm amazing and all but...if you don't let go I'll die from lack of oxygen and no longer be able to be amazing!"said the always cool and spunky caitlyn wearing her usual vibrant clothes. Mitchie blushed.

"Sorry Cait! Oh My Gosh, I missed you so much! Shane too...he is so sweet, oh and don't forget strong! That trip to Mexico was amazing and beautiful...wasn't it fun? I hope Shane gets here soon! I'm so-" Mitchie rambled on talking a mile a minute. Caitlyn smiled and rolled her eyes as she began dragging her bags to the cabin she was sharing with Mitchie.

**And so the always spunky and cool Caitlyn Gellar arrives! Lol I know it wasn't that long...but I really love Caitlyn and wanted to give her her own special chapter. I love you Caitlyn...review, review, review...4 for the next chapter please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im soo soo soo sorry I havent updated in like a week. Ive been super busy with Christmas, family, studying for exams, parties and I got all the Twilight books for Christmas. Im on the 3rd chapter of Eclipse! :) Once again Im soo super sorry! Enjoy the chapter though...**By the time Mitchie and Caitlyn had unpacked and personalized their cabin Peggy and Ella had arrived. They all hugged upon seeing each other and stood in a little circle talking about their year...or in Mitchie's case, Shane. The 4 girls were so deep in conversation they didn't even realise the stretch limo pull up at the entrance of Camp Rock. 3 god-like teenage boys stepped out and smiled. The tallest, Jason, was looking in the sky smiling and mimicking a flying bird. The next tallest was Shane, who was making googly eyes and smiling like an idiot at Mitchie. And the youngest of the three was looking at his two older brothers in shame thinking 'These are supposed to be my role models?'

Shane quietly walked up behind mitchie and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hm mm...Nate Gray?"

"Nope"

"Darn...he's pretty hott. What about his only other hott brother Jason?"

"HEY!" Shane exclaimed. Mitchie laughed and turned around giving him one of her huge smiles.

"Just kidding rock star...there is only one Gray Hottie!" and wrapped her arms around Shane's middle.

"Damn straight!" he said laughing and kissed the top of Mitchie's head with ease because of their obvious height difference.

"I missed you so much rockstar!" she mumbled into hus chest.

"I've missed you too!"he responded. She smiled up at him as he kissed her gently on the lips. Caitlyn jokingly gagged and teased 'get a room!' but that's not what was bugging Shane. He could hear the flashing and clicking of cameras in the bushes. They broke apart both with red faces, for two completely different reasons. Mitchies showed embarrassment while Shane's was pure anger.

**Ohh whats going to happen next? Please please review...you guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loves me some reviews!!! Keep em coming! And this is my favourite chapter that Ive written so far so some feedback would be awesome!!**

The two walked hand in hand toward the bushes.

"Excuse me, but I'd like that camera please!" said an intimidating Shane.

"And I'd like to be young again...but that isn't going to happen is it?" said the sleazy, weasel-like photographer.

"Obviously not!" muttered Mitchie staring in disgust at the old decrept man.

"I suggest you hand that camera over..." said Nate appearing out of no where with Jason next to him.

"Or deal with all three of us!" added Jason looking serious, for once. The man coward in fear as his body began trembling. He threw the camera and ran. All 4 of them laughed and rejoined Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Caitlyn hugging Jason and Nate, lingering a bit longer in Nate's hug then Jason's. Mitchie would be sure to ask her about that later. Ella and Peggy on the other hand stared in disbelief. Mitchie and Caitlyn were that close to Connect 3? The answer to that question was an affirmative.

The 7 teenagers talked animatedly about their year as Caitlyn and Nate kept stealing glances- that only Mitchie seemed to be noticing- at each other. Then Shane piped up.

"Um...I have to talk to Mitchie. We'll see you guys later!" he said dragging Mitchie away.

"Yeah...just remember your vow!" exclaimed Caitlyn laughing. Shane glared and flipped her off. "I love you too, buddy o'l pal!" Caitlyn yelled back. Shane and Caitlyn definitely had a love/hate relationship. They LOVED to HATE each other! And with out that simple fact the world just did not go round!

**HAHA! that is totally how I picture Caitlyn and Shane's relationship because they are both so bossy, and loud and exactly alike. It just seems to me like they would totally clash! Hey guess What...I LOVE REVIEWS! SO please BE NICE AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I really worked quite hard on this chapter. It would mean alot to me if you could really give me a good critical, and informative review. I basicallly put my heart and soul into writing this. I started the chapter with one idea and ended with a completely different but so much better idea. Please give me a meaningful review. I put working into this. The least you could do is write me a sentence review! Enjoy...**

Shane and Mitchie walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence until they reached their destination. The dock where Shane had first-and definitely not the last time- sung 'Gotta Find You' to Mitchie. They both sat down and took off their shoes dipping their feet into the cool lake. Mitchie sighed and rested her head on Shane's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Shane then began singing a new song that Mitchie hadn't herd before.

_'Hello beautiful  
hows it going?  
i hear its wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
its true  
tonight I'm gonna fly  
yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if i couldn't see those eyes' _Shane sang softly into Mitchies ear.

Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes drifting off into a perfect world where only she and Shane existed. The song was beautiful, Shane had written right after their trip to Mexico. He was really hurting and couldn't wait those 3 long months until he got to spend all summer with he finished they both stayed silent still swaying but to no music. Shane took a deep breath.

"Mitchie I have something to say..." he said nervously.

"Go ahead Shane." Mitchie said still caught up in her wonderful world with her eyes closed.

"I-I love you Mitchie Torres!" he said looking away when mitchie opened her eyes with shock.

"Shane...I- Omigosh! I dont know what to say...Thank you?" she said shell shocked.

"N-N-Never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything..." Shane said trying to hide his hurt from rejection.

"No...Shane...Its just...well, we haven't been dating for that long..."

"A year isnt long?" Shane asked.

"Well...we've only really seen each other for a month or so in total. And well...I'm not so trusting with my heart anymore." Mitchie grimaced remebering the jock who had been pretending to like Mitchie to win some stupid bet.

"Its fine...I don't expect someone to be totally and brutally honest about their feelings as well..." Shane said coldly standing up and looking away from Mitchie.

"Sh-Shane...please dont be mad...we cant fight...not on the first day of Camp. We still have the whole summer ahead of us."

"Mitch..how...how am I supposed to be completely free and vulnerable with someone I love if I don't know if they love me in return?" Shane asked turning around with a pained face.

"Shane...please....just give me some time. I really really like you. I just want to be 100% sure of my feelings before I am positive that I truly love you. And Shane...that might not take very long...because I'm 90% sure that I do love you!" Mitchie said crying. She really didn't want to lose the single most important thing to her. Shane sighed.

"Okay Mitchie, Ill wait until your ready to say 'I love you too.' Just please dont prolong my pain..." shane said sadly in a pained voice. Mitchied gulped and nodded.

"I promise Shane. As soon as I feel we aren't right for each other - even in the slightest bit- Ill let you know. But don't be waiting for it. Because I'm not going to lead you on. I know how much that hurts." Mitchie said.

"Okay" Shane nodded and kissed Mitchies lips.

"Oh shoot. WHat time is it?" Mitchie asked when they broke apart.

"Uh mm... 12:55?" Shane said staring at his watched confusedly.

"Crap! The opening ceremony is a 1! Everyone-old and new campers- have to go this year!" Mitchie exclaimed pulling on her shoes as did Shane. Then they began running toward the outdoor stage. In mid-sprint Shane caught Mitchie and threw her over his shoulder. Mitchie screamed and giggled as Shane refused to put her down. They reached the stage just as Brown began speaking. Shane sat down pulling Mitchie into his lap as she blushed and he grinned.

**So once again! Please Please Please give me a review that doesnt just say awesom, update soon! please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I dont know if youve all noticed my chapters seem to be getting longer! lol...hopefully thats a good thing.**

"Now that my nephew and Miss. Torres have arrived from their game of tonsel hockey we can begin!" Brown said with a wink as Shane and Mitchie sat down. Caitlyn and Nate-who were sitting suspiciously close-laughed at their friends pain as Jason stared up at his Uncle whispering "Whats tonsel hockey? It sounds like it would hurt!" to Nate who rolled his eyes in responce.

"Ignore him" Shane whispered in Mitchies ear. "Ignore them all" and wrapped his arms around her tighter kissing her cheeck. The ceremony continued with boring rule after boring rule and unneccassary shecduale reminder anfter unneccessary shedule remider.

"And last but certainly NOT least....no boys in girls cabins after 11pm and vice versa. I really hate being uncool....Imean this whole ceremony was a drag but the board council made me do it. Please do not make me punish you for this last rule as well." Brown practically begged to the group of 10-18 year olds. Browns eyes were mostly on Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn but not because they would be doing anything wrong. Just because he knew the 5 were basically attached at the hip and refuse to leave each other. "Okay...your free!" he exclaimed and people started leaving.

"Im hungery!" whined Caitlyn.

"Okay Ill go with you to the Mess Hall...." said Nate jumping up quickly.

"Me too!" exclaimed Jason following Nates lead. Mitchie saw both Nate and Caitlyn sigh and she laughed. Jason was a lot of fun but he was also alot of work.

"Have fun guys!" Mitchie said laughing at Nate and Caitlyn.

"We will...thanks Mitchie!!" exclaimed Jason obvously not catching the sarcasm in her voice. Shane and Mitchie stood up and Shane pulled her over towards his Uncle.

"Hey! Uncle Brown! Thanks for that earlier!" said shane. Brown rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! We all knew already...it wasent that hard to figure out with _that _enterance."

"Whatever" shane muttered looking down at his and Mitchies entertwined hands.

**So please please give me some good and helpful feedback. Thank you so much. Muahh!**

**Love, **

**P.S. Im starting a poll.**

**1) Who is your favourite Jonas?**

**2) Who is your favourite fictional paring (and their story, movie, play, ect.)**

**3) Who is your favourite Camp Rock Pairing?**

**4) Who is you favourite real life pairing (can exsist or not)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really loving how I'm posting all these chapters so quickly! don't you? if you agree please review so I no!!!**

**My answers to the poll:**

**1) Is that really a hard question? look at my Pen Name. NICK all the way! Vote Nick for Prez in 2028!!!**

**2)Naitlyn! They are adorable**

**3)Naitlyn! Of course, Ive only written about oh I don't know...15 fics on their paring!**

**4) I would really love if Nick Jonas and Alyson Stoner would get together. Even Jemi...I hate Jomilla! **

Mitchie and Shane spent the rest of the day being normal teenagers with their friends. For the boys of Connect 3 it didn't happen often. Their fame had really forced them to grow up quickly. Well...try to anyway. Jason was still the 5 year old he was 16 years ago. But still he had been becoming increasingly more mature as time passed, which was odd. Shane had gone over board last year with his fame so much that he had matured to an extreme and went back to being a whiny, and demanding 10 year old. Nate was the only half-exception to the group. He already looked at least 2 years past his young 16 year old body. He had long days and short nights working harder than most 40 year old men. He was so mature he had moved to the serious business man. Mitchie found it sad really. These wonderful and talented boys pushed Way beyond their limits to achieve success. She blamed the label.

But there was one exception to the whole vicious circle. The group of 5. Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were called the group of 5 by the tabloids. The name stuck after a magazine had called them that in an article about their Mexico trip. Shane was the nice and calm person, Jason was the childish and carefree person and Nate was the relaxed and happy person when they were with Caitlyn and Mitchie. The two were like their safe haven that no one could penetrate.

And this was exactly how everyone was that day. Calm and carefree, like they were in kindergarten again. They splashed and dunked each other, piggy back wrestled and canon ball contested. Finally as 5 o'clock approached they decided to make their way to the mess Hall for supper. They all sat around a table enjoying their Torres Burgers and laughing without a care in the world. Until Tess showed up.

"Hey Shane...Nate...Jason" said Tess cooly sitting next to Shane and smiling at each Gray boy.

"Hi Tess!" said Jason in his friendly and oblivious voice. "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing...how was your year Shane?" Tess smiled and Mitchie and Caitlyn could see the evil plans unfolding behind Tess' eyes.

"It was nice-" Shane started but was cut off by Tess.

"Oh! Remember when I showed up backstage at your concert in New Hampshire? That was hilarious! Wasn't that just the _most fun you've ever had_..." Tess said in a suggestive tone leaning her face closer to Shane's and playing with the tip of one of his stray hairs. Mitchie glared holes in the table being to shy to confront Tess.

"Yeah I remember that. It wasn't the most fun Ive ever had to say the most. Actually...I didn't have much fun at all to tell you the truth Tess." said Shane leaning away from her and taking his hand in hers-which made her face light up- and putting it on the table next to her other hand-making her frown.

"Well...its probably more fun then you've had with..._her._ She is _too poor_ to do anything worth while!" sneered Tess curling her upper lip in disgust.

"Actually it wasn't. Ive had root canals more fun than you Tess. And money means nothing to me Tess...I thought you would have learned that by now." said Shane angrily.

"I don't get you Shane Gray. You rather take a pile of lard dressed in an ugly maroon shirt...then a fillet Mignon in designer jeans?" she asked genuinely confused. Caitlyn jumped up in outrage.

"Why you little Bi-" caitlyn said angerilly but Nate made her sit down and shut up. "Your going to get yourself in trouble again..." he whispered to her pulling her down next to him.

"Yeah listen to Nate. He is the smart, good looking one out of the two of you...OBVIOUSLY. I cant believe he is sitting next to a too skinny, rainbow gone seriously gone wrong!" said Tess smugly pointing at Caitlyns vibrant clothing choice.

"Shut Up Tess! I mean it!" said Nate angrily in a low, quiet but extremely scary tone with his eyes flashing wildly.

"Everyone calm down! Don't you dare call Mitchie that. I would take her over you any day! Now Tess I would very much like it if you left..." said Shane being the voice of reason for once in his life.

"I was planning on leaving anyway." Tess said pretending she wasn't even being rejected. "I'm so over..._you. _Your just a mere boy. Ive got my eyes on a real man!" said Tess smugly eyeing Nate then quickly turning to leave the mess hall not even eating a morsel of food. She couldnt...she'd 'lose her amazing figure'.

"I'm sorry Mitch...just ignore her. She is just a stuck up little witch." Shane said looking down at Mitchie who still hadn't said a word.

"I know...I just wish she would hurry up and melt!" said Mitchie quoting the wizard of oz. Everyone laughed and agreed. Soon the previous confrentation was forgotten and the calm, happy and mellow atmosphere returned.

**Phew...another long one! It was alot of fuun to write though! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Here is the poll:**

**1) How old are you?**

**2) Have you read Twilight?**

**3) If so, who is your favourite character in Twilight and New Moon? I really dont want and spoilers for the last two books which Im currently reading. **

**4) Who is your favourite Camp Rock Girl?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm starting to get some longer and more insightful reviews! AND I'M LOVING IT! KEEP THEM COMING! PLEASE?!?!**

**My answers to the poll:**

**1) 14 in a few weeks ill be 15!**

**2)Hell Yeah!**

**3)Jasper. I don't know if Stephanie Meyer goes into more detail about in him in the last two books but for now he is a mysterious character. A lot like Caitlyn in Camp Rock. The author kinda lets you wonder and think what you want about that character. And he is also really hot in the movie. And i love how people who don't read twilight but saw the movie remember him as the guy with the bushy hair and pained look in his eyes! ---I seem to like a lot of dudes with curly hair-nick, jasper, my boyfriend! lol**

**4) Caitlyn without a doubt. She brings a new meaning to girl power and an independent strong woman!! Go Caitlyn!**

**So enjoy this chapter!! Oh and dont be mad if you like Halo and my description sucks! Im really sorry about that!**

It was 8 o'clock and the group of 5 were in Connect 3's cabin playing Halo with Ella. Well actually Nate, Jason, Shane and Caitlyn were playing Halo while Mitchie and Ella gossiped over the latest POP STAR magazine.

"YOUR DEAD! HAHAHAHA Caitlyn prevails! ONCE AGAIN!!" yelled Caitlyn jumping up and down after killing all 3 Gray Boys. She was currently jumping around with her hands in the air chanting 'I beat Shane' as Shane glared at the screen after throwing the remote at the ground.

"You cheated Gellar!" exclaimed Shane climbing to his feet.

"DID NOT!" Caitlyn yelled back. "Your just mad that a girl beat the _ever macho _Shane Gray!"

"No! You must have cheated, me and Nate and Jason are undefeated. We play everyday for 2 hours while on tour...you probably haven't played this game in your life!" he said accusingly.

"Shane that would just make me beating you sadder if Id never played before. But I HAVE! I have 4 older brothers *Nate's eyes went wide* whom I whoop ass to everyday on this game!" she said with her hand on her hips in a matter of fact way. Shane sighed with defeat and sat back down quietly. "Whose up for another round?" Caitlyn asked as she lounged length wise in Nate's lap over Shane and Jason's.

"Fine."

"SURE!"

"Sounds good!"

Were the responses she received. The game continued through many rounds and many magazines for Mitchie and Ella, until Brown showed up.

"Okay kiddies. Its time to head for bed..." said Brown appearing at the door. Everyone groaned and they all except Ella-who didn't know Brown as well as the others-began arguing. Ella quietly skipped off to bed saying good night to everyone quietly but Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't leave as easily.

"No! You guys know the rules!" said Brown for the hundredth time.

"Fine Uncle Brown...but can Mitchie and I go for a short walk first?" Shane asked pleadingly. Brown hesitantly nodded. Shane lifted Caitlyns feet and dropped them to the floor with a bang and an "Ow! Asshole!" from Caitlyn. Shane took Mitchies hand and they headed out the door. They were half way to Mitchies cabin when they decided to quietly watch the stars for a few minutes. As they laid next to each other they could still hear the far away voice of the argumentative Caitlyn.

"NO! Brown...my cabin is soo boring! Especially when Mitchie is off with lover boy for an hour."

"Caitlyn..."

"NO! Please Brown!?!"

"Bed! Now..."

"NO! I refu-"

"Caity...go to your cabin." came the sudden but soothing voice of Nate.

"Fine..."

"Night Caity"

"Night Nate" and there was a long pause which Mitchie and Shane assumed meant they were hugging.

"Goodnight and sleeptight Caitlyn!"

"Good night Jase!" laughed caityln and there was another pause.

"Brown." caitlyn said tightly.

"Miss Gellar" he responded in the same tone. and their was teh slam of the cabin door.

Mitchie and Shane laughed.

"You know how retarded we would all seem to an outsider?" Shane asked bluntly while smiling at Mitchie.

"Yeah! Very..." she said as she smiled back up at him. "But I think there is something between Nate and Cait..."

"Nah...Nate would tell me. He hasn't said a word about her except that she is really cool. Plus Nate would never like that She-Devil!" exclaimed Shane trying to convince himself more than Mitchie.

"SHANE! You know she is my best friend! Be nice..." said mitchie hitting him on the chest. "But still...I think they arent telling us something..." Mitchie said staring off into space.

"Forget about them! They ll tell us eventually if they do like each other."

"I guess your right...well I should probably go back to my cabin" Mitchie said looking at the watch on Shane's wrist which read 11:40. Shane groaned but nodded in spite of himself. They stood up and finished the rest of the short walk to Mitchies and Caitlyns cabin. When the reached the cabin Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and they began kissing. Shane ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She aloud. The kiss was intensifying just when the cabin door opened.

"Mitch, there you are I was- OH CRAP! Sorry!" yelled Caitlyn slamming the door in their faces. Mitchie laughed and Shane sighed.

"Thats my cue!" said mitchie pointing to the door. Shane sadly nodded.

"Okay...goodnight....I lo- I uh yeah I um cant wait to see you tommorrow." he smiled embarrassed. Mitchie nodded catching his almost slip up of 'I love you' but didn't bug him about it.

"Yeah...G'Night" she said quietly quickly kissing Shane's lips and disappearing inside her cabin. Shane sighed and turned away from the door walking off the cabin porch.

"MITCHIE IM SOO SORRY!" shane could hear Caitlyn exclaiming from inside. Shane laughed and shook his head continuing to his cabin.

**So what did you think? I know it was an incredibly stupid and unnecessary chapter. Or was it? It will matter later on in the story! Muahahaa**

**Poll Questions:**

**1) whats your favourite colour?**

**2) are you going to vote Nick for Prez in 2028?**

**3) Whats your fave musical?**

**4)Whats your favourite book?**


	10. Chapter 10

**My answers to the poll:**

**1) GREEN!**

**2)Hell Yeah!**

**3)Dirty Dancing! I even saw it on Broadway...well at the Alexander Theatre which is the same as Broadway..just the Canada version**

**4)that's a hard one! Probably Impulse by Ellen Hopkins or The Boy in the Striped Pajamas by John Boyne. You should definately check them out! In fact check out all the Ellen Hopkins books. Their dark and twisted but non the less Amazing. They are all very inspirations, sad and they give you a reality check about what is right and what the results of doing the wrong thing are. **

**So enjoy this chapter!!**

"Mitchie I really am super sorry!" Caitlyn said for the hundredth time as Mitchie emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her now wet hair as a result of her previous laughed.

"Its okay! I believe you Cait. Its not like you did it on purpose." Mitchie said smiling as she pulled on her PJ's.

"I know...I just feel bad!" said Caitlyn as she typed an email on her laptop.

"Who you emailing?" Mitchie asked as she settled into her bed with the latest Twilight book.

"Oh...Um...N-No One...Just my...um...mom...yeah...my mom." said Caitlyn stuttering.

"Right..." said Mitchie in a confused tone. Mitchie herd Caitlyn click Send and then close her laptop. Caitlyn was silent for a minute which worried Mitchie. Caitlyn was never even remotely quiet. She looked up to caitlyns bed across the room to see Caitlyn staring right back at her. "W-What?" asked Mitchie self consciously.

"You know what Mitchie Torres!" Cailtyn said smiling. "What happened earlier when you and shane disappeared that made you late for opening ceremony?"

"U-Uh nothing Cait." Micthie said sadly.

"Im not stupid Mitch. I know your lying."

"Cait, nothing happened. Please just drop it." Mitchie said as she chocked back tears.

"Mitchie? Are you crying?"

"No!" said mitchie hastily whipping at her face. Caitlyn climbed out of her bed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mitch! But what happened? did he hurt you? Because if he did Ill castrate him!" Caitlyn said with furious eyes.

"No...I-IT was my fault!" Mitchie said chooking on her words.

"I highly doubt tha-" Caitlyn said in a confused tone but Mitchie cut her off.

"HE SAID HE LOVE ME!" Mitchie bellowed. Poor, sweet, innocent Mitchie yelled at Caitlyn.

"So why exactly is that a bad thing?" Cailtyn asked her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I dont know if I love him back yet. I didnt know what to say back."

"Oh" she squeaked quietly climbing back into her own bed.

"Yeah 'Oh'"

"Well at least you didn't break up. He understood you needed time..." Mitchie nodded in response. "That's good then." Caitlyn said. Just then her laptop beeped and she opened it to see she had received an email. She opened the laptop and began reading. She smiled and blushed throughout the whole thing.

"I really doubt your moms email made you blush like that Cait!" said Mitchie watching her friend reply.

"Whatever you say Mitch..." Caitlyn said drifted off still absorbed in writing her long email in which she typed quickly. She finally closed the lap top again setting it down beside her. Caitlyn rolled over onto her side to look at Mitchie.

"Soo...enough about me and Shane. What about your love life?" Cailtyn blushed.

"What do you mean? Its non-existent, I'm a lone wolf. One of the guys." Caitlyn said with the slightest scowl.

"Oh come on. I saw how you and Nate look at each other."

"Whatever" was her lame response.

" And how he is about the only person who can calm you down and tell you what to do." once again caitlyn countered with another whatever.

"you know Im really loving how your not disagreeing with me..." I smiled suggestively.

"I'm tired! Goodnight Mitchie." said Caitlyn with a fake yawn as she rolled over and pulled the blanket up and over her body. Mitchie shook her head smiling.

"Goodnight Nate-Lover!"

"SHUT UP MITCHIE!"

Mitchie smiled. she knew just how to piss Caitlyn off.

**I love girl time. Dont you? If you do please review!**

**Poll Questions:**

**1) whats your favourite band and song by them?**

**2) whats your favourite song?are you going to vote Nick for Prez in 2028?**

**3) what talents do you have?**

**4)Whats your favourite movie?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I just want to put a little shout out to Mrs****. Iloveallthejonasbrothersdu. She is a really great and long reviewer. When ever I see her name I smile! Her reviews remind me a lot of my own reviews to the many patient authors out there who probably think I'm insane with all the crazy and stupid ideas I give them for their stories, **

**My answers to the poll:**

**1) That's extremely hard. Id have to say Cute is What we Aim For and my favourite song by them is Newport Living.**

**2)My All time favourite song at the moment is Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench which is a Canadian band! :) I'm not really sure if they are popular in any other part of the world. please let me know if they are!**

**3)Honestly? I really don't think I have any talents...I'm a pretty good writer I guess and I'm am a pretty good artist. I'm currently working on an Oil paint mural of a negative/positive picture of the Jonas brothers. I might make my avatar thingy a picture of the finished product! I'll let you guys know if I do!**

**4) Why did I make these questions so hard!! ??!!! lol...uhmm maybe Tropic Thunder or Twilight.**

**So enjoy this chapter!!**

_Flash Crash Flash!_

Mitchie flinched pulling the covers over her head squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears.

Mitchie shrieked and jumped out of her bed. The storm outside was getting worse by the minute. She looked over at Caitlyn who was hanging halfway off her bed with drool coming out of her mouth. Caitlyn then began moving. Mitchie held her breath trying to stay still as to not wake up Caitlyn. I worked. Caitlyn mumbled something that sounded like 'No Nate! Stop hahahaha' and rolled over with a smile on her face. Mitchie laughed in spite of the storm, at her friends oblivious love for Nate.

_Flash Crash Flash!_

Mitchie jumped again and decided to go to Shane's cabin. She pulled a Volcom sweatshirt on and a pair of converse. She quietly left the cabin and ran through the rainy mud for a few minutes to Shane's cabin. She quietly opened the cabin door and peered inside. She say Jason on the far side of the cabin snuggling a Big Bird stuffed animal. Then their was Nate who was holding on to a pillow for dear life and mumbling something like 'Psh. I know Caity!' and Mitchie shook her head. Those two never would really realise how much they liked each other. Then there was Shane on the opposite side of the cabin from Jason. He probably did that on purpose. Shane had once told Mitchie about a night when he woke up to get a drink and found Jason in his bed smiling at him. That definitely freaked Shane out.

Shane was laying peacefully on his bed bare chested and looking like an angel. _Okay...I'm getting closer. I'm now at 91% sure!_ Mitchie thought as she crept toward Shane's bed. She quietly poked his chest trying to wake him as tears streamed down her face at the growing thunder.

"Mitchie what-omigosh Mitch, sweetie why are you crying?" Shane asked sitting up wrapping his arms around Mitchie shaking form.

"T-The S-St-Storm." Mitchie answered. Then in dawned on Shane. He remembered Mitchie was extremely afraid of thunderstorms. It was her phobia. "I Wa-was go-going to go t-t-to my moms c-abin but it was t-t-to f-fa-far." Mitchie choked out. Shane nodded and held mitchie to his chest.

"No Mitch. I'm glad you came to my cabin. Here get in..." Shane said kissing her forehead and pulling up the side of his blanket so mitchie could climb in. Mitchie pulled off her shoes and wet sweater and climbed in next to Shane. She buried her face in his chest whimpering at ever crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Eventually Shane and Mitchie drifted off to a dreamless and restless sleep.

* * *

"You two idiots wake up this second!" said Nate kicking the leg of Shanes bed making in shake.

"W-Wah wass goin on?" asked Shane half asleep sitting up quickly. Nate threw the curtains open and mitchie shielded her eyes from the sun light.

"Its time to wake up moron. You two are so dead if Mitchie doesn't hurry to her cabin before Caitlyn realises Mitchies gone and goes to get Uncle Brown thinking she was eaten by a bear!" said Nate angrily. He obviously thought Shane and Mitchie had done something the night before. I mean they didnt look to promising. Shane was topless with only boxers and mitchie was in PJ short shorts and a strapless Cami. From Nates point of view it looked like they were both naked under the blankets,

"No Nate its-" Mitchie started trying to stand up.

"NO! Wait until I leave to stand up!" roared Nate blushing and running out of the cabin towards the docks where Jason was.

"Great..." said Shane sarcastically. Mitchie buried her face back into Shane's chest.

"We are NEVER going to live this down..." she said muffled by his chest. Shane nodded in response.

"You should go back to your cabin. Nate wont tell Caitlyn. He isn't stupid enough to get me murdered by her for doing anything with you." said shane. "right?" he asked unsure.

"I don't know but I better get back. See you at breakfast." Mitchie said pulling her now dry sweater and shoes back on and kissing shane quickly. She then disappeared out the door and Shane say her running toward her cabin.

**Poll Questions:**

**1) who is your favourite FanFic author?**

**2) what is your favourite Fanfic?**

**3) what type of story do you like?**

**4)Do you like Tess evil or nice?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im 1/4 of the way done my Negative/Positive JB mural painting...its looking pretty good...I hope I do their hair justice though...lol**

**My answers to the poll:**

**1) Pshh...That's just about impossible! **

**2)Probably The End Was only The Beginning by ****jobromancexx. You should really check it out if you like Naitlyn. She is a wonderful author. **

**3)I like mostly romance but a good Horror and Murder Mystery also can hit the spot!**

**4) Evil!!! HAHAHA! I really think she is going to be mean again in the next movie because that's how Sharpay is in the beginning of each HSM movie even if she is nice at the end of the previous movie. **

**So enjoy this chapter!!**

Mitchie quickly entered her cabin to find Caitlyn still sound asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Caitlyn probably would go running to Brown if Mitchie was missing with an irrational explanation for it. Mitchie pulled her shoes off and headed to the washroom to have a shower.

15 minutes later Mitchie stepped out of the washroom dressed and hair dried. She walked past Caitlyns now empty bed which had a note on it.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Nate stopped by while you were in the shower. I went to breakfast with him and Jason. See you there. And If you take too long and we leave early for lessons then I'll see you at lunch._

_I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I had been chewed up by a big grizzly bear! Anyway...see you at breakfast...maybe!_

_Bye! Cait._

Mitchie laughed as she finished reading the note. Only Caitlyn would seriously think a grizzly bear could sneak onto camp grounds without anyone noticing, and eat a sleeping camper. Mitchie decided to go to the Mess Hall and join the other 3.

She ran out the door and straight into a hard chest.

"OOOFFFFFF! Shane!" Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane in surprise.

"Hey Mitch...you going to breakfast?"

"Yup...Jason, Nate and Cait are already there waiting for us." Mitchie said taking his hand and walking down the trail to the Mess Hall.

"Oh great...the She-Devil is there!" Shane said using his nickname for Caitlyn. "OWW!" Shane exclaimed after mitchie elbowed him in the stomach hard.

"Oh don't be such a baby! And Caitlyn is my best friend whether you two get along or not!" Mitchie said. Shane nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

The walked into the mess hall and scanned the room looking for 3 familiar faces. Once they found them they grabbed their food and made their way over to Jason, Nate and Caitlyn.

"Hey Guys!" Mitchie said brightly sitting across from Caitlyn and Nate and shane sitting next to her.

"Hey Mitchie. I guess you got my note then? That's good. You never can tryst those darn Grizzlies!" said Caitlyn in a serious tone.

"Hi Mitchie!" exclaimed Jason waving at Mitchie like a lunatic.

Nate just blushed and looked down trying not to look at Mitchie. He was obviously still embarrassed about this mornings events.

"Hi Nate..." said Mitchie smirking.

"Hi" Nate said shortly in a husky tone as he continued looking down. Caitlyn gave him a weird look but continued eating her eggs. Caitlyn looked up at the sound of designer high heels clicking across the floor of the Mess Hall.

"Something wicked this way comes..." said Caitlyn reciting her famous line. And all 4 of the other teenagers looked up also. Mitchie and Shane glared while Nate looked back down at the table and Jason waved.

"Hi Tess!" Jason exclaimed in a friendly tone.

"Hi Jason..." she said showing off to her new posse that she knew Connect 3. "Hey Nate..." Tess said flashing a brilliant smile and sliding her hand across his shoulders as she passed him. She then squeezed to the almost nonexistent space between Caitlyn and Nate. She leaned on the table and turned her head towards Nate. "So Nate...what are you up to today?" she asked in an airy and alluring voice. Caitlyn clenched her teeth and balled her hands into tight fists.

"Uh...lessons. Same as you..." Nate said flattly looking back towards his food.

"Really...what classes?" Tess asked as if it were the most interesting in the world.

"Uh...producing, music history and then Caity forced me to take the dance class with her...even though I cant dance to save my life." Nate grinned sheepishly at Caitlyn who blushed and smiled back.

"Oh. That's to bad...we don't have any classes together. They'll be so boring without me! I feel so bad." Tess said touching Nate's cheek. Caitlyn growled in a low voice but Tess ignored her.

"I'll think I will survive. Ive got Caity in all my classes so it wont be _too _bad." Nate said smiling at Caitlyn who blushed

"So your single...right?" Tess asked seductively trying to turn the attention back to herself.

"Yup" Nate said hesitantly looking at Caitlyn who looked the other way with a pained expression.

"Really...well I was think-" Tess started saying in a suggestive tone.

"Uh Tess...me and Caitlyn need to head to our first class. I'll see you guys later." Nate said towards Shane, Mitchie and Jason who hadn't said a word but rather watched the show unfold. The all nodded dumbly.

"Bye..." said Caitlyn also standing up.

"Right...well I'll talk to you later Nate...bye!" she said anxiously waving as he took Caitlyns hand-making her blush and Tess' eyes flash with anger-and lead her out the Mess Hall doors.

Tess turned back to the 3 still seated at the table. They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently and went to join her table.

Shane shook his head. "Well that was...odd." he said in a confused voice.

"To say the least." added Mitchie.

"Well I think Tess is really nice. I cant believe Nate left while Tess was trying to tell him something, it was rude. Mom taught us better!" said Jason.

"Shut Up Jason." said Shane going back to his food and the other 2 followed suit.

**So that was a random chapter that I wasn't planning on writing. Hoped you liked it anyway! :)**

**My Poll:**

**1) What fic 's do u suggest I read???**

**2) What do you think should happen next?**

**3) What Jonas' hair do you like best?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is sorta for you Mrs. Iloveallthejonasbrothersdu!!! Its half way what you've been waiting for. So enjoy. And Dude,,,please update your Girl Scouts fanfic Mrs. Iloveallthejonasbrothersdu! PLEASE!?!**

"Nate...we...really...shouldn't...what if...someone ...walks...in?" Caitlyn said out of breath in between kisses. Nate had her pinned up against the wall of the producing class room. It was empty and dark...no one had arrived yet.

Nate ignored her and moved his mouth down to her neck. She moaned with pleasure.

"Naaate" she whined as he began sucking on a sensitive part of her neck. He knew all her weak spots from much practice. He continued moving down her neck as they heard movement outside. Nate abruptly stopped but not moving his arms from Caitlyns waist. "What was that?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I don't know..." said Nate peering out the window to the seemingly empty porch. "That's weird.." he said.

"Very..." she responded just as confused.

Nate and Caitlyn had secretly been dating for 3 months now. Why was it a secret? Well...they both knew that if Shane knew their would be endless teasing and they didn't want the paparazzi and fan girls swarming.

"Where were we?" Nate asked smiling down at Caitlyn. She truly was the best thing to every happen to him. She was his one true love, the apple of his eye, the mac to his cheese...well now he was just being cheesy. But what can you expect from the powdered cheese that goes in with the macaroni.

"Right...about...here." said Caitlyn pulling his neck down 3 or 4 inches until they were the same height. Nate planted his lips on her as she smiled into the kiss. He wrapped her legs around his waist and set her up on the piano in front of him so she was sitting and he was standing but they were the same height. Just as Caitlyn began to deepen the kiss the door creaked open. Nate shot away from Caitlyn looking at the guitars while Caitlyn pretended to be admiring her nonexistent manicure.

"Well arent we early?" said Mr. Brand the producing teacher.

"Hmm...are we? I hadn't noticed." said Caitlyn still staring at her nails.

"Ya your about 15 minutes early..."

"Oh...then would you mind if we went to talk to our friends a bit?" Nate asked innocently.

"Sure...just don't be late."

"Of course not...come on Caity." Nate said walking out of the class and into the nearby woods. He and Caitlyn hid behind a tree and began making out some more. The finally broke apart for air and Caitlyn asked him a seemingly obvious question.

"What are we doing? We are sneaking around like idiots. It would be so much easier just to kiss in that class, and in front of our friends. You had no idea how hard it was for me not to kiss you after we beat Shane and Mitchie at piggyback wrestling." stated Caitlyn with her arms wrapped around Nate's middle and her head rested on Nate's chest.

"I know. Seeing you in a bikini definitely didn't make my hormones calm down..." Nate laughed wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of Caitlyns head. "But its for the best. And it wont last forever. I don't think its really possible to be secretly married..." Nate said smiling down at Caitlyn, _his _Caitlyn.

"Really?" Nate nodded. "I love you, Nate."

"I love you too Caity!" Nate responded.

The bell then rang signalling that class was starting. They both ran into the classroom.

**So I hope my Naitlyn Fans liked it. It sure was fun for me to write. Ive missed writing Naitlyn...its been so long. Almost 2 whole weeks! Lol...review? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lol...lots of great reviews. Thanks guys you are awesome! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at my friends house from 12pm till 1am for a New Years party and didn't have time to update...I was a little busy staring at my new crush. lol. SO here is the chapter.**

Shane and Mitchie walked to their first class which they had together. Shane taught and mitchie was obviously a student. Shane opted not to teach hip hop this year because he felt it wasn't his forte. So he taught Final Jam PREP instead. He helped new and old campers perfect their routines for the show.

The bell rang and a few straglers stumbled through the door.

"Okay guys, I'm Shane your instructor. But I want you to see me as a friend, helping you out and giving you some pointers." Shane said trying to be cool. The whole class agreed as Shane continued. "Now I don't want ANYONE-" Shane emphasised the word looking in Tess' direction "To feel their is an unfair judging advantage. This year we have new celebrity judges. So top secret only Brown knows who they are." Shane said smiling as some people began shouting out 'Who?'s and 'I hope its...'s. "Now we have a new number for final jam's final jam." Shane said laughing at the name Dee had chosen for the final number in the show. "Which means new choreography, lyrics and lead dance and vocals. Everyday at 4:30 we will have an hour session for the whole camp. Dinner will be served right after" Shane said chuckling as some of the boys looked shocked that their 5 o'clock dinner would be cancelled. "If you would like to try for lead you must show up at 4:00. I understand that means sacrificing half of your break after lessons but lead roles are a commitment." Shane said with a straight face.

Shane may like joking around and being goofy but commitment to your talent and passion was always first priority to him. He allowed them to break up into groups or solo acts and begin planning out their performances. Shane made his way over to Mitchie who was leaning against one of the walls, sitting cross legged on the floor hunched over a book.

"Mitch, whats that?" Shane asked joining her on the floor.

"Oh...my song book. I was thinking of using one of my new songs." Mitchie responded blushing.

"Oh...well I was wondering if you wanted to do something together since I'm not going to be a judge this year." Shane asked shyly. "But Its okay if you don't!"

"Actually..." Mitchie said looking down blushing. "I wrote a duet for us...but I wasent sure if you would want to do it."

"Really? Your songs are great, I'm sure I'll love it." Shane said lifting her chin to meet her gaze. "Lets see it..." Shane said peering over her shoulder at the book in her hands.

"I love it. Its perfect." Shane said once he read it.

"Really?" mitchie asked astonished.

"Yup..." Shane said smiling and pulling her up to her feet.

They worked a bit on the song until the bell signalling the end of class rang. They had a half hour break between classes, so that it felt more like camp rather than school. Mitchie and Shane decided to continue practicing their song. Nate and Caitlyn went back to Caitlyns empty cabin to have 'some alone time' while Jason...well no one was really sure what Jason was up to. Jason really did move to the beat of his own drum no matter how odd that beat may be.

All in all the first day of camp was starting off without a hitch. What would the rest of the day have to offer?

**Hm mm...I wonder? Lol... hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be more about Jason's morning on the first day of camp. I feel people often leave him out...so I wanted to have a little something for him. Hope you liked it. Review? **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I was watching Camp Rock for the billionth time trying to see if Id missed anything critical for the next movie. I hadn't found much until the 'We Rock' dance. About half way through they pan out and you see Jason and Ella dancing next to each other _sorta _smiling at each other and Nate and Caitlyn next to each other and Nate smiling up at Caitlyn as she smiles back down at him. You should really see for yourself. If you dont have the movie watch the scene on youtube. Now maybe that wasn't planned and I'm just fitting things together so they work in my favor...but I don't know. Chad and Taylor's relationship was pretty subtle in HSM 1 so you never know for sure...But anyway, enough of me boring you with this extremely long A/N here is the chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviewed...sorry I haven't updated this chapter as quick as the others.**

Jason sat on a dock strumming his guitar and softly singing up toward the trees where he saw some birds.

"Here Little Birdie  
Come sit here Birdie  
Come sit here on my Perdie Head!" He sang over and over again making up a little song.

Just then he heard a human skwaking like a bird. He looked behind him towards the forest to see the most beautiful girl ever, flapping her arms like she had wings and yelling bird calls.

"CAW, CAW! Tweet, Tweet!" she yelled running in circles and laughing.

Jason smiled. It looked like a lot of fun. He set his guitar down and quickly ran off the wobbly dock almost falling into the water twice. He timidly walked slower when he got closer.

"Hi there. I'm Jason." he said blushing and swaying back and forth of his heels with his hands clased infront of him like a 5 year old. The girl looked up and shyly smiled.

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was around. It's nice to meet you Jason...I'm Ella. Your friends with Mitchie and Caitlyn, Right?" Jason nodded. she smiled blushing and looking down at her feet every once and a while. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you..."

"No, No! I heard you and it looked like you were having a lot of fun." Jason said. The two seemed like first graders meeting in the playground and asking to play a game of tag together.

"I was." Ella confirmed.

"Well...I was wondering if I could join you?" Jason asked expecting rejection.

"Really?"

"Mm Hm"

"Okay...it's just your the first person who hasen't thought I was _weird _for playing Bird Lady." Ella said the last word sadly.

"Your not weird! I LOVE birds...and don't worry about it. My brothers bug me about being weird all the time! So don't feel bad." he smiled reassuring her.

"Thanks Jason. Your a really nice friend. Of course you can play with me. You be Bird Man and I'll be Bird Lady." she smiled. Jason nodded and they both began running around and squawking like birds.

**Awe! I just love Jella's innocence. But don't expect romance for them just yet. They are still growing with their friendship.. They aren't as mature as the others...they need time to grow up! :) Well anyway I hope you all review. And if you have any ideas...lemme have them! Oh and by the way...I made up Jasons song. Please dont hate me I KNOW it was horrible!**


	16. IM SO SORRY!

**Hey guys...*cowers in fear* I'm really super sorry I haven't updated in over a week but you have no idea how busy i am. I'm driving myself insane studying for my up coming exams, I have like a billion unit tests and major projects due this week and I am sick. So yeah my life is just a bit hectic. so I'm going on an EXTREMELY TEMPORARY hiatus. Please don't hate me but i feel really bad leaving you hanging. But I promise to be back by Jan. 22 at the VERY latest. That is the day after my last exam and I have 3 days off of school to 'relax'...right more like celebrate exam week being over, freaking out over hoping my marks are good AND OF COURSE MAKING UP FOR MY 2 WEEK DISAPPEARANCE!!! so yeah...please don't hate me...that's the end of my annoyingly long update! :)**

**Lurvs you all! !!!!**

**Ms. NickJ!**


	17. CoWriters

**So dudes... well Im kinda running out of ideas and I finally got a great one. I was wondering if anyone wanted to co-write this story with me? It would be greatly appreciated. So if you do please PM or review to this chapter and we can work something out! And send me a sample of your writing if I havent read it already. Im really hoping for some wonderful talent to make this a good story!!!**

**Thanks! Ms. NickJ/Rachael**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Rachael/AKA Ms. NickJ: SO GUYS! I changed my name. Its now Cant Get Cooler Than Moi! I wanna welcome my new co-writer allthejonasbrothers du! She is awesome...so Yah I hope you guys all like her writing as much as I do.(Ms…THANKS GUYS HAHA, YEAH!) And look out for a new story I'm writing with LiveLifeLoveNaitlyn on our joint account ! So look out for that...we dont have the name quite yet but its about...welll..I dont wanna ruin it but you'll see!**

3 days had passed of singing, dancing, producing, performing and all around having fun. They all had gotten into the schedule of camp; breakfast, class 1, break, class 2, lunch, class 3, break, class 4, break, dinner, free time, jam session, bed. They all spent their many breaks differently; Shane and Mitchie mainly practicing for Final Jam, Caitlyn and Nate sneaking around and Jason and Ella playing Bird People, bird watching or singing like birds. They had all gotten used to the earlish-time they had to wake up, the great food Connie cooked and the fun they had with their friends. But they definitely hadn't gotten used to the constant harassing Tess was dishing out. Finally on the 4th day of camp Ella couldn't take it anymore.

"So boys, wanna join me at my table?" Tess asked seductively. She had moved to flirting and hitting on all 3 members of Connect 3.

"Uhh...NO thanks." Shane said glaring at her.

"Oh come on boys...please?!?" She whined.

"TESS! They said 'NO' can you not understand plain English? In case you haven't noticed Shane has a girlfriend and Nate and Jason just aren't that into you! Seriously...just leave us alone!" Ella said slamming her fists on the table and sending daggers toward Tess.

"That's a big opinion from someone with such a small brain..." Tess said smirking.

"TESS! GET LOST! You are so rude, is your life that boring that you need to mess with ours? Seriously, just go away. No wonder you have no friends that actually like YOU, you are such a bitch to them all!" Caitlyn said standing up as did Tess.

"Oh yah, well guess what idiot...you know you're little crush on Nate? Yah...everyone knows!" Tess said as Caitlyn and Nate began blushing. "Guess what I saw...I saw a very familiar head of curly hair, mhm, Nate, if you and your small brain didn't know that ,making out with some girl yesterday. Sorry Caity!" Tess laughed. The 2 became bright red.

"Tess, I think you should leave now!" Shane said standing up.

"Kay! See you later Shaney!" Tess said hugging him as Shane struggled against her tight grip. She walked off to the other side of the room where her clones sat sniffing food longing to eat it.

"God I hate her!" Mitchie huffed once she was gone.

"Don't we all?" Caitlyn added.

"Yup, so Nate...whose the girl?" Shane asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"No one..." Nate said as him and Caitlyn avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Come on! I'm not that stupid!" Shane exclaimed laughing.

"That's debatable!" Caitlyn muttered, looking disgusted and pissed.

"HEY! Just tell me Nate, and Caitlyn your just mad because Nate likes someone else." Shane said smirking.

"SHANE!" Mitchie said smacking him as he mumbled ow. Caitlyn stood up suddenly and stormed out of the mess hall.

"Good Job Shane!" Nate said glaring at him.

"I was only speaking the truth!"

"Your an idiot. Wait Caitlyn!" Nate said while turning to run out the door.

"SHANE! How could you! You know she really likes him. You could have asked about the girl later, like when she's NOT around" Mitchie said sadly.

"What did I do?" Shane asked stupidly as Ella, Jason and Mitchie got up from the table and walked out of the mess hall, without a second look at Shane.

"That's cool, I'll just stay here. Have some fun...with myself. All alone. With no one to talk to. But Myself....GUYS WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Shane screamed the last part as he ran after them.

**-Rachael: So...What did you think? Please let us know! We really appreciate reviews!! 3**

-**(AKA Smiley) Can't wait to see what you think of it(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Rachael: Hey guys sorry for the long wait...but what's up with the reviews, or lack-there-of? Seriously come on! Please review and let us know your liking the story!! Oh and we dont own camp rock or anything!**

"Caity?" Nate called out as he walked down the trail to Caityln's 'special' dock. "Caity?"

"Over here..." he heard her mumble from the side of the trail. She was sitting under a tree on a big rock, wiping her puffy red eyes.

"Oh Caity..." Nate said. It pained him to see someone he loved so much, hurting. " I'm sorry about Shane. He is an ass, forget about him." Nate said sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know...I just, well you know how I cant stand being made fun of because of... And why do they think I'm so out of your league?" Caitlyn started but stopped when it became to hard to talk about the incident.

"Shh...its okay, you don't have to talk about it...we can just sit. And you're not, I love you, you know that!" Nate said wiping a stray tear and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Nate. I don't know what I would do without you..." Caitlyn sighed leaning her head on Nate's shoulder.

"No problem!" He smiled as she looked up and kissed her lips.

"There you guys-oops!" Mitchie yelled running down the trail and halting quickly. Nate and Caitlyn quickly broke apart.

"Did you find them, Mitchie?" Jason called from farther back.

"Please don't tell them!" Caitlyn said with begging eyes.

"...fine, but were talking about this later." Mitchie whispered , "YAH THEIR OVER HERE!" Ella, Jason and Shane appeared out of the woods.

"Caitlyn!" Ella said breathing a sigh of relief and hugging her. Caitlyn looked at Mitchie over Ella's shoulder and mouthed 'thank you'.

"We were worried! I thought the bird eating monster got you two!" Jason said dramatically.

"Don't be silly Jase! Everyone KNOWS its actually the American Loch Ness monster that lives in Lake Rock. Not the bird eating monster." Ella said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...we'll go with that..." Mitchie said giving her friends a weird look. "Shane...I believe you have something to say!" Mitchie said looking at Shane.

"No, Mitch, please don't make me-"

"I won't kiss you for a week"

"You wouldn't!" Shane exclaimed acting as if she said she would kill him.

"I would!"

"Fine! But your evil!"

"Thanks!"

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude, insensitive and I'm a big idiot." Shane said looking at his feet.

"You forgot stupid!" Caitlyn added.

"And jerky!" Nate said.

"And mean!"

"And insulting!"

"And-"

"I get it!" Shane exclaimed interrupting Nate and Caitlyn's rant. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks Shane."

"That's it? Thanks."

"Yah. What did you expect?" Caitlyn asked with a confused face.

"Well I thought you would be a little madder at me and like, attack me with like your finger nails or something. Whoa Gellar. I'm disappointed." Shane said shaking his head.

"Oh you know what! You better watch out!" Caitlyn yelled jumping up and following him back up the trail trying to threaten him.

"Well we are going to go play Bird People. Want to come?" Jason asked innocently.

"Uh, no I'll pass." Nate said scratching the back of his neck.

"Me too!" Mitchie added.

"Your loss!" Ella said and they skipped off into the woods.

"Sometimes I think you and me are the only normal people in this group Nate." Mitchie said following Caitlyn and Shane with Nate.

"Think? We definitely are!" Nate said laughing

"Yah, your right!"

**-Rachael: So please, please review. 3 reviews until next chapter!!!!! Oh and I got to go eat Nachos now! Yum… 'dude I shared my nachos with that guy' Nick I'll totally share my nachos with you!!!**

**!SIMILES!- Reviews would be appreciated(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Rachael: Great reviews guys! Keep them coming! Me and Smiley love them!**

Caitlyn and Nate had been avoiding Mitchie all day. Anytime they saw her alone making her way towards them they would take off in the other direction to look for someone they knew. THey were successful until Campfire Jam that night. Everyone was getting ready and Caitlyn and Nate thought no one would notice if they snuck a little time to themselves.

"Hey" Caitlyn smiled wrapping her arms around Nates neck.

"Hi" he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Mitchie exclaimed jumping out from behind a tree. Caitlyn and Nate quickly broke apart and looked at Mitchie. "Ha, you thought you could avoid me, didnt you"

"Well it was working, until now" Caitlyn muttered to herslef.

"Cait, why didn't you just tell me. You know you could trust me with anything!" Mitchie asked, hurt by her friends secret.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie! But...we just weren't ready to tell people quite yet! And it wasent that I dont trust you. I just DO trust that shane can get ANYHTING out of you. " Caitlyn countered.

"Whatever." Mitchie huffed.

"But I mean it, You better not be saying anything to Shane about this!" Caitlyn cried.

"I wont! Shesh...you can trust me more than that. I dont tell Shane _everything..._" Caitlyn gave mitchie a look. "Shut up!" Mitchie said sticking her tounge out.

"Mitchie, you so do. ANd then Shane tells me everything" Nate piped up making his presence known. "But seriously, dont tell him this." Nate begged.

"Fine, but I want details NOW!" Mitchie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Like...

"When did all this start? Why? Why do you care if people know? Why cant I tell Shane?" Mitchie siad asking questions quickly.

"Well, it sorta started right before the trip to mexico..."Nate stated rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Yeah, you know how Nate and I were pretty close?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh, nope" Mitchie said in a confused voice.

"Of course you would don't, the only reason Caity and I were so close was because you and Shane were so wrapped up in each other and I didn't feel like hanging out with bird boy…" Nate laughed.

"We're we that outta touch with the world around us?" Mitchie asked, this time it was her turn to blush.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. "Definitely" they said together nodding. Mitchie blushed a deeper shade of read but stayed silent.

"But anyway, we were really close and when Nate asked me if I wanted to come to Mexico with you guys I said yes right away. He told me would be picking me up, and true to his word, Nate showed up on my door step 4 days later." Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, but it was just me…so we had a 5 hour flight back to Texas where we were all meeting up and taking the flight to mexico… So yeah, you could say we had TONS of time to talk about feelings…."

Caitlyn laughed and gave Nate a skeptical look.

"Shut Up" he laughed back at her.

"What, am I missing the punch line of the joke here?" Mitchie asked feeling confused for the billionth time that day.

"Kinda, well you see I was like, 'Nate I like you' and Nate being the oblivious guy that he is responded with 'I like you too Caity, or else I wouldn't be inviting someone I hate on vacation with me'. I really felt like smacking you one!" Caitlyn laughed looking up at Nate as he rolled his eyes. "So I said 'No you idiot I like, like you!' and Nate was like 'oh, cool'"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING THE FOOL! IT WAS WHEN I WAS YOUNG AND NIAVE!" Nate exclaimed defensively.

"Dude, it was like 4 months ago…." Caitlyn laughed.

"Whatever"

"Anyway, on with my story: so I said 'That's all you can say' and Nate was like 'What am I supposed to say' and I was like 'Go out with me...' DUH! You big idiot!"

"Whoa Nate, aren't we Mr. Smooth?" Mitchie laughed interrupting Caitlyn. Nate stuck his tongue out at Mitchie. "But that still doesn't get us to girl friend, boyfriend point."

"Oh, the rest was quite simple really. I just said 'I like you…so now your going to date me!' and Nate was like 'Kay' and we went on our way to Mexico!" Caitlyn said flailing her arms dramatically.

"You two have the weirdest relationship ever!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"HEY!" they both exclaimed laughing.

"Just stating the truth…"

"But Mitchie, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE! Not until we are ready…." Nate said worriedly.

"Okay, okay…but you still didn't answer 2 of my questions" Mitchie said crossing her arms.

"And they would be…?"

"Why do you care if people know and why must I keep this excruciating secret from Shane?" Mitchie sighed dramatically.

"BECAUSE!" Caitlyn yelled as if it were vital to her health. "If we tell people, tabloids will find out and people will follow us, or try and break us up, or embarrass us mercilessly."

"But Shane-"

"The last part was directed mostly and completely towards Shane" Nate cut Mitchie off.

"Fine…." Mitchie huffed. "But don't expect me to keep anymore of your two's dirty little secrets!" Mitchie stomped off leaving Nate and Caitlyn in her wake.

"Well, at least we're alone now…" Nate said wrapping his arms around Caitlyn.

"Very true…." She smiled and their lips met.

**-Rachael :Awe, I loved that ending no matter how cheesy it was! And both Smiley and I agree that Caitlyn definitely should be the one to initiate the relationship! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Rachael: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Amazing amount of reviews guys! Thanks so much!**

"Hey beautiful" said Shane coming up behind Mitchie, covering her eyes and whispering in her ear. Mitchie jumped a little, smiled, and turned around.

"Hey," she kissed him.

"So, I was thinking…we haven't spent much time just the two of us lately…I need to go meet Uncle Brown in 5 minutes, but tonight I'm all free. Meet me at the canoes at 7?" Shane asked hopefully, the moment they met flashed in his mind.

"Like I'd really say no?" Mitchie smiled giving him one last kiss before Shane ran off to Brown's office.

_Later that day_

"You're late" Mitchie laughed as her boyfriend came into view.

"I know! I'm sorry, it's just Nate wanted to practice and he made me stay later and I really didn't want-"

"Shane, I'm just joking. It's cool!" Mitchie laughed cutting him off.

"How about a canoe ride? For old time's sake…" Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

_In the Middle of Lake Rock_

"So, where were you yesterday night? I was looking for you, but I could only find Jason and Ella. They didn't know where you, Nate or Caitlyn were…" Shane asked.

"Yes-Ye-yesterday. Yesterday night?" Mitchie stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I um, I was just…you know…uh…taking a walk? Yeah…taking a walk. You know…by myself…through the woods. I'M CRAZY LIKE THAT!" Mitchie said, laughing nervously and avoiding eye contact with Shane.

"Right…" Shane said suspiciously.

"It's a clear night out! Whoa, I can see orion's belt!" Mitchie said pointing to the sky, trying to change the subject.

"Mitch," Shane sighed looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"I know when you're lying. You don't need to cover anything up…it's not like you're covering up this big huge lie!" Shane laughed jokingly. If only he knew how right he was…

"Right…" Mitchie said.

"So, where were you?" he asked again.

"I was just…out" she said looking out across the lake, avoiding eye contact with Shane, for the second time.

"Mitch, is it that bad? You can't even tell me?" Shane asked hurt.

"No, I just…ugh…I can't tell you Shane…" Mitchie sighed, and looked up.

"Are you cheating on me? Do you want to break up?"

"WHAT! No, Shane I promise you! You can believe me…" Mitchie cried.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I just…can't. But you need to believe me! I'm not cheating!"

"I don't know what to believe with you! I mean, you were lying to me all last summer!" Shane glared.

"WHAT?! Shane! That was LAST summer. I thought we were past that?"

"Well, maybe we're not…" Shane stared into the murky lake water.

"What are you trying to say Shane? You think I'm a liar?" Mitchie yelled, angry tears started to fall.

"Well, you certainly aren't telling the whole truth…"

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you don't trust me…Shane, I can't deal with this…I'm not staying in a relationship with someone who thinks I'm a liar." Mitchie huffed, putting the paddle back in the water and rowing back to shore.

"So, are we over?" Shane asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?!" Mitchie glared, and Shane followed suite and helped her paddle back to shore. As soon as they got there, Mitchie hurled herself off the boat, "Dumbass." She said under her breathe.

**-Rachael : Smitchie, over? Yup, it's true…so sad. Please, please, please review for the next chapter!**

**-Smiley- OH no WE did NOT!**

**-Rachael : BUT WE DID! hahahaha**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchie ran up the trail and towards her cabin with tears and mascara running down her face. She swung the door wide open when she reached her cabin door-only to find Nate and Caitlyn making out on Caitlyn's bunk-bed.

"SERIOUSLY? I know you guys are dating, but come on!" Mitchie yelled annoyed and very un-Mitchie like.

Nate and Caitlyn broke apart blushing.

"Sorry…" Caitlyn said, then looked up at her friend. "Mitchie? What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked standing up and making her way over to hug her friend.

"Shane." was Mitchie said.

"I'm going to kill him. What did he do? Did he hurt you? Tell me." Caitlyn said her face turning bright red with anger, while clenching her fists.

"No, Cait, don't!" Mitchie said frantically.

"Don't worry Mitch, she isn't. I am!" Nate said getting up from Caitlyn's bed and stomping out of the cabin, toward Connect 3's.

"Oh Great…" Mitchie said miserably.

Caitlyn led her to her bed and they both sat on it, leaning their backs against the wall it was up against.

"So, tell me…" Caitlyn said, wrapping her arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"He, he was asking me where I was yesterday night…and you know how bad of a liar I am. Well…one thing led to another and he accused me of perhaps cheating…" Mitchie said bitterly. "And that's when he said he couldn't trust me 'cause of my lying last year. And, basically we broke up…"

"Oh Mitchie, I'm sorry. This is all mines and Nate's stupid secret's fault…" Caitlyn said guiltily.

"No, Cait it's not your fault. Shane is still an ass for being petty and still caring about last summers…_events_"

"It'll be okay Mitchie…" Caitlyn sighs. Mitchie leans her head on Caitlyn's shoulder and begins to cry.

"But will it Cait? I was actually considering saying 'I love you' tonight…"

Caitlyn wrapped her best friend in her arms. Mitchie and Caitlyn hadn't really had any deep conversations in a while, and both girls definitely missed it. Now with Shane out of the way they could…

'But remember Mitchie, there is still Nate…' her conscience told her..

**-Rachael : That was more of a filler chapter, but I felt that the 2 best friends sort of needed a moment. Didn't you Smiley?**

**-Smiley: Totally definitely needed a moment!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Nate, Cait, Ella, Jason," Mitchie said sitting down at their lunch table, completely ignoring Shane.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hi."

"Sup" They all grunted awkwardly.

"Hello Michelle." Shane said in a harsh voice glaring at Mitchie.

"Shanelle." Mitchie grunted back in a harsher voice.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me."

"Oh, but I already am." Shane countered.

"Ugh!" Mitchie exclaimed and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"Nice one Shane." Caitlyn glared and followed her friend with Nate trailing not far behind.

"Their so sensitive!" Shane huffed and stormed out of the Mess Hall as well.

It was silent for 2 minutes.

"What just happened?" Ella asked looking at Jason.

"No clue…"

"Okay good, I'm not the only confused one!" Ella laughed.

* * *

For the next few days Ella and Jason didn't see much of their friends. They were all off in their own little groups - Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate, and Shane alone – consoling each other, but they forgot about the 2 air heads.

"Have you seen Mitchie or Cait lately?" Ella asked running up to Jason who was bird watching on the dock one day.

"No…have you seen Shane or Nate?"

"Nope"

"Ugh! Where are our friends?!?" the 2 said in unison.

"Say, want to go swimming?" Jason asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure" Ella responded pulling off her clothes to reveal a bikini and Jason pulled off his top since he was wearing swim trunks.

They dove in a splashed around for 20 minutes until they bumped into each other.

"Ow…SORRY!" they both said at the same time then laughed.

"Sorry, Ellz" Jason smiled trying to help her up. As he leaned down and she stood up their faces smacked together, but more importantly their lips met. They paused for a few seconds and pulled away both blushing a deep red.

"So-Sor-Sorry…" Jason chocked out.

"It's okay, um, I have to uh, go do something" Ella said avoiding eye contact with Jason. She ran out of the water, scooped up her clothes, and ran.

"Bye." Jason mumbled. He touched his lips. "I just kissed Ella…" he whispered to himself. "My first kiss!" he smiled and began dancing around in the water.

**-Rachael: Aw, some Jella in there…so cute! Thanks so much for all the support you guys! You're all amazing! Review!**

**-Smiley: YAY! I LOVE BIRDS!**


	24. Chapter 24

"PEGGY?" Ella called into the cabin she shared with Peggy and Lola.

"Hey, what's up?" Peggy asked coming out of the washroom, towel drying her hair.

"I need to talk to you about something!"

"What is it?" Peggy asked worriedly.

Ella pulled Peggy down onto her bed and explained to her what had happened at the lake.

"Well, do you like him?" Peggy asked.

"I don't know…maybe." Ella stated. She wasn't really sure of her feelings yet. She had never even really liked a boy before…the kiss.

"Well, did you like the kiss?" Peggy asked.

"Yes." Ella said confidently.

"And you enjoy spending time with Jason?"

"Of course!"

"Well, there is your answer right there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should try it out. See how it works…"

"Okay…well I should probably go find Jase…I did run away from him quite quickly." Ella said blushing at her stupidity.

"Good idea…" Peggy laughed, picking her towel back up and continuing to dry her hair.

"Nate? Shane?" Jason called as he entered Connect 3's cabin. "Oh! Nate there you are, I need to talk to you!" Jason said spotting Nate reading his book 'Is your best friend gay?' on his bed.

"About…?" Nate asked nervously, thinking his and Caitlyn's charade was up.

"Ella and I kissed!" Jason exclaimed.

"Really?" Nate asked and Jason shook his head yes. "Good for you man, your first kiss." Nate smiled, then under his breath added, "It's about time."

"Yeah…I thought it was good too…but then she ran away" Jason said in a confused tone.

"She ran away?" Nate started laughing. "Were you that bad?" he joked.

"Hey! Shut Up!" Jason said hitting Nate with a pillow.

"I'm just kidding dude…girls are really weird sometimes. I'm sure the kiss was fine. Just give her sometime then talk to her about it." Nate smiled. Jason sighed.

"Yeah, your probably right, thanks Nate." Jason smiled then stood up and walked out of the cabin to go and find Ella, pondering if Shane was gay…cause why else would Nate be reading 'Is your best friend gay?'?

-Rachael: FINALLY THEY REALISE THEY LIKE EACH OTHER! Too bad it's at such a tense moment…oh well, love is love. Please review! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! 

- Smiley: LOVE WILL KEEP US TOGETHER.

-Rachael: hahaha! I loved the book 'Is your best friend gay?'…Jason is so funny sometimes. All credit for that idea goes to smiley!


	25. Chapter 25

"N-Nate?" Caitlyn said breathlessly as she pulled away from Nate's kiss.

"Hmm?" he asked before going at her neck.

"We need to talk…" she said.

"We aren't break up, are we?" Nate asked immediately pulling away, recognizing the clichéd break up line.

"What?!? No! Definitely not! You know I love you! I just need to talk to you about something…" Caitlyn laughed.

"Okay, good. What do you want to talk about?"

"Mitchie…she has been really quiet and depressed lately. Shane really hurt her. I hear her, she cries herself to sleep every night…Nate, I'm really worried about my best friend…" Caitlyn sighed a single tear rolling down her cheek. Nate wiped it away.

"I know what you mean; Shane has gone back to the way he was before Mitch. He is being the mother of all assholes. He cares about nothing, and does absolutely nothing. I'm starting the miss the old Shane." Nate said sadly, stroking Caitlyn's cheek.

"We need to do something. I feel like it's all our fault…"

"What? How?"

"Nate! If we hadn't made Mitchie keep our secret then this would never have happened!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Nate said, He had clearly not thought about that before.

"We need to tell everyone." Caitlyn said suddenly.

"What?"

"We need to tell everyone. We need to tell them were dating." Caitlyn said surely.

"Are you sure…?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"100%. If we come out with our relationship we can tell Shane that's what Mitchie was hiding and they get back together." Caitlyn explained.

"Are you sure that will work?" Nate asked. It all seemed a little too simple…almost like those things on your computer that say 'IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL BECOME FAMOUS AND NEVER EVER DIE!', or like a sham wow.

"No, but do you have a better plan." she asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, it's settled then, we tell them, tomorrow at dinner." Caitlyn said strongly although she felt anything but strong. Nate nodded and then, since he IS a hormonal guy, went back to her neck.

**-Rachael: Oh…will this seemingly simple plan work? Keep reading to find out!**

**- Smiley: I feel like we need the Jaws music….DUH DUHHH DUHDUHDUDHDHDHDHD!**

**-Rachael : we sooo do! Lol…oh gosh, those sham wows don't work. I have one. It sucks!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Just do it, Jase. Just walk up to her and say 'Hi, I like you'. It's not that hard…just do it Jason!" Jason scolded himself as he watched Ella sitting on a rock no far off, painting her nails.

Jason bent over, grabbed hold of his knees and began moving them forward in a rhythmic motion, making his legs walk closer to Ella. If anyone who didn't know him saw him, they would have admitted him to a mental hospital. As he finally reached her she looked up at him.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Ella laughed.

"Making my legs move…" he responded looking up at her as he was still bent over holding one of his knees, looking like he was crazy.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ella smiled closing her nail polish bottle. Jason stood up straight and dusted off his shirt.

"So, Ella…I wanted to tell you something."

"And that would be…?" Ella looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you see…I didn't really know this until I talked to Nate about it, but…I think I like you." Jason said squeezing his eyes shut.

When Ella didn't say anything he opened one.

"Are you alive?" he asked dumbly staring at her face which was covered by her hands.

"Oh Em Gee!" she squealed. "I like you too! Oh my gosh! My first boyfriend!" Ella began to suddenly jump around.

Jason grabbed hold of her hands and began jumping up and down, in circles with her.

"Why are we jumping?" he asked smiling.

"We're dating…duh!" Ella laughed.

"Oh…well, if we're dating then I think I'm supposed to do this," Jason leaned in and pecked Ella on the lips. "At least that's what Shane used to do to Mitchie…"

"Don't worry Jason. You did the right thing." Ella smiled.

"Okay, good…"

"But I don't think we should tell anyone yet." Ella said seriously as she stopped jumping.

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed how everyone is kind of stepping on egg shells?" Ella said, her lip curling up in a sort of I-have-no-clue-what-is-going-on-here look.

"Yeah, I have…and Nate says its 'Walking on eggshells' I had to correct you, because if he heard you, he would shoot you" Jason explained. Ella nodded.

"But, do you know why everyone is so worried?" Ella asked.

"Personally, I think it's because Shane's coming out of the cupboard about being gay!"

"Isn't it closet? And Shane's gay?!?! Is it because he loves rainbows? Rainbows are pretty…"

"Yup! He's gay."

"How do you know?"

"I walked in on Nate reading some book about your best friend being gay…other then me his only other best friend is Shane…so obviously Shane's gay!"

"Oh, okay that makes sense." Ella nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should let Shane know we support him in his life decision. We are not homophobes!" Jason exclaimed and Ella nodded. "That is what it's called…right?" Ella shrugged.

"I thought it was homopibians…"

"That sounds right!"

Rachael: Oh, how I love Jason and Ella's horrible understanding of the English language and the people around them. So I'm sort of back, from my long break… hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

Smiley: WE'RE BACKKKKKKKK(:

Rachael: YES WE ARE! And better than ever!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

"Nate, you're so slow!" Caitlyn laughed as she dragged Nate towards the mess hall. Nate suddenly dug his heels into the ground stopping both him and Caitlyn from moving.

"Caity." Nate said sternly. Caitlyn turned around and asked what was wrong. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Nate asked seriously.

"No, but we can't hide us forever…and we need to at least try and help save Smitchie!" Caitlyn sighed. Nate gave her a weird look at the name but nodded anyway and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

They entered the building and sat next to Ella and Jason who were sitting next to Mitchie looking incredibly miserable.

"What's up with you two-oh." Caitlyn stopped herself looking up as she saw Shane and Mitchie bickering next to the table.

"Do they ever stop?" Nate whined.

"Not for the past half hour." Jason grunted.

"Shane you're such an ass you don't need to be so mean to people, but you are anyway, making you a jerk that IS an ass."

"Well if you were so nosy and bitchy…"

"Don't you call me bitchy!"

"Bitchy Mitchie! Bitchy Mitchie!" Shane began chanting in a sing-song voice as he skipped in a circle.

"Shane Gray, you shut up right now." Mitchie squealed but Shane continued.

"This is looking more and more like an insane asylum everyday… or like a bunch of three year olds." Nate sighed.

As Shane continued singing and Mitchie continued yelling everything around Caitlyn blurred. Sounds were becoming louder and louder, people's faces zooming in and becoming pixels.

"Nate and I are together!" Caitlyn suddenly screamed standing up.

The whole hall went quiet, even Shane and Mitchie stopped fighting.

"What?" Shane asked shocked. "You two are together and no one even bothered mentioning it to me!?" Shane yelled, he was hurt and angry.

"Not everything is about you, and you don't need to know everything!" Caitlyn screamed back.

"I can't even believe your dating someone this bitchy, Nate. I thought you better standards than that." Shane said evilly looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's eyes brimmed with tears before she ran out of the hall.

"Caity! Caitlyn! Wait!" Nate called standing up, eyes following the moving Caitlyn. "You're a real jerk, Shane. You know it was Caity who wanted to tell everyone. She didn't want to hide it anymore. But most of all, she thought she could help you. This was Mitchie's secret she couldn't tell. Caity was going to tell you so you and Mitchie could get back together. She wanted to help you, but instead you were a total ass and made her cry." Nate glared at Shane.

"I don't give a fuck about her. Or anyone else for that matter." Shane said addressing first Nate, then the rest of the camp. Nate's face turned a dangerous shade of red before punching Shane in the jaw. The camp gasped, never seeing Nate put his hands on someone in anger, let alone punch someone!

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Nate yelled before running after Caitlyn.

"Shane, that was really low. And to think me and Ella were going to support you in your homosapien life style." Jason said standing up, with Ella by his side.

"Homosapien?" Shane asked confused.

"You know, as in you like guys…" Jason said in a 'duh' tone.

"It's homosexual, you dumb shit!" Shane yelled at him. "And I'm not gay!"

"Well!" Jason said in a snooty voice. "I was going to tell you, Ella and I are together, but since your being so mean, I'm not!" Jason said upset.

"Jas…"

"I just told him didn't I…Darn!" Jason groaned. "Well, you're a meanie pants!" Jason said sticking his tongue out like a 5 year old.

"Whatever, you guys are a freak show…and besides I have a new girlfriend." Shane said addressing Mitchie as he walked past her, bumping her with his shoulder.

"N-New girlfriend?" Mitchie stuttered as a tear ran down her cheek, a tear that Shane never saw.

Mitchie wiped it away and turned to where Shane was standing with his arm around Tess. Mitchie's heart just about broke into a million and one pieces.

"Rock stars are supposed to have a cool entourage and a skinny girlfriend…now he's got it." Tess sneered and she and Shane walked out of the mess hall together.

As soon as the cabin door swung shut Mitchie burst into tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mitch, we all tried to help!" Ella said desperately trying to console her friend.

"Yeah, don't mind my little brother, he is being a jerk" Jason added, for once sounding and acting like the oldest Gray brother.

"Thanks guys, but I'm just going to have to get over him on my own. Thanks for trying though. You guys and Caitlyn and Nate are the best!" Mitchie said with a watery smile.

**Rachael: Ohhhhh, so a bit of drama there. Shane is a real ass! And poor Caity…but on a brighter note… since I live in Canada and the Much Music Video Awards are close to my house I might be going! I have a French and Geography exam the next day so my parents are still debating it. And do you want to know why I'm so happy about this… THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE HOSTING AND PERFORMING AT IT! YAY! I'm so happy! Plus I'm going to the green day concert near my house in July! I'm so happy for summer and all its amazing concerts…me and my friend are still working on money for tickets to a blink-182 concert…we'll keep our fingers crossed! Whoa, just noticed how long this A/N is so all I'm going to say now is, "REVIEW PLEASE!" I actually just shouted that aloud! I'm a bit hyper, especially since I just watched the Jonas brothers live web cast exactly 20 minutes ago! :)**

**Smiley: OH MY GOD I SAW THAT TOO. Oh wow, well I'm a little hyper. Nick Jonas will marry you if you Review (no guarantees (:)**


	28. Chapter 28

As Nate ran out of the mess hall he looked around for Caitlyn.

"Caity? Caity, where are you?" he called out. He searched through all the cabins, but didn't find her until he reached the docks. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Nate sat down next to Caitlyn and put an arm around her. She sniffled then used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away.

"Caity, why did Shane get to you like that?" Nate asked. He had never seen Caitlyn back down that quickly or for that matter get so emotional that quickly.

"I guess he hit a sore spot…" Caitlyn sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nate, why are you dating me? Why are you dating Caitlyn Gellar? The girl all the guys think is cool to hang with, but never considered to be girlfriend material. I'm the girl with the 'great personality'. I'm not pretty like Mitchie, or into my appearance like Ella…. Why would you ever date someone like me? You're the rock star that girls drool over." Caitlyn asked as a tear ran down her face.

Nate wiped her tear away before answering her. "I'm dating you because I love you, and I have ever since we first met. You _are_ girlfriend material and you _do _have a great personality _as well as_ being beautiful. Maybe not in a makeup feminine way, but in a unique way that inspires my soul to love you even more. And why wouldn't I date someone like you. You're smart, pretty, talented, and you never back down from a challenge. Caitlyn, I love you specifically because you're different from all those other girls who try and get my attention. You don't leave hints; you just come out and say what you feel. And I love everything about you, don't you ever doubt that."

As Nate finished his little speech he kissed Caitlyn.

"I love you, Nate Gray."

"I love you too, Caitlyn Gellar." Nate smiled.

But, their happy little moment was interrupted a second later, by a spastically looking couple.

"GUYS!" Caitlyn and Nate looked up to see Jason and Ella making their way towards them.

"Oh, Jase and Ella are together." Nate whisper to Caitlyn before they reached them.

"…Finally!" Caitlyn giggle-whispered back.

"Congrats, guys." Caitlyn smiled, though her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Thanks, same to you." Ella said hugging Caitlyn.

"We seriously need to get those 2 back together…" Nate sighed, interrupting the happy moment. "They are ruining the summer and our friendships with them."

"Well, Shane is anyway," Caitlyn added. "But after all that, I don't know if I want to help that ass hole!"

"Then do it for Mitchie, Cait." Jason said.

"Fine…what's our plan going to be then?"

They all thought for a few minutes before Ella burst out in a huge grin.

"I've got it! We can lock them in a cabin for a whole night-" Ella started, but Caitlyn interrupted her.

"Nah…that's to cliché El."

"How about we just get each of them to admit their feelings for one another to us, but make sure the other is listening?" Nate asked simply.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Jason exclaimed and Caitlyn, Nate, and Ella gave him a weird look. "So crazy it _just might work!_" Jason laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked his older brother.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that." Jason blushed.

"Okay then," Caitlyn rolled her eyes before continuing. "We'll initiate the plan in 3 days, right before Final Jam. Agreed?"

"Yup."

"Agreed."

"If you say so."

Little did they know, not far off was a squatting Tess listening in on the group. As Tess watched them all walk towards their cabins she smiled. She stood up when they were out of sight.

"I don't think so…" She smiled evilly, talking to herself. "I just got him, and I'm not letting go so soon…"

* * *

**Rachael: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! Well, it's good to be back. Sorry about not updating this in like FOREVER! I feel pretty bad. But anyway, hope you liked the chapter and are have an amazing Summer Vacation so far! I can't believe I'm going to be a sophomore in September! I'm so glad I'm no longer a freshman. **

**Smiley: LUCKY! IM JUST A FRESHMAN. Oh and if you don't review Kevin's fiancé will break up with him and take all his money… (:**

**Rachael: It's TRUE! And I know we don't want that to happen! (: SO REVIEW!**


End file.
